Becoming an Oiran Part 2
by MzKel11
Summary: The second part of the second chapter. Still going to add more to it, but here's the next installment.


**Tami-chan**

**Before you read: This is the next part of the second chapter and I'm still working on this chapter, but I wanted to upload another part. It might be three or parts to this chapter and I will try to upload more often. I really like this part of the chapter and I hope you guys will too! Enjoy :)**

I was ready to kill the little she-devil, I was boiling hot inside, but I kept my cool on the outside and I was tempted to grab her back into the room and give her piece of my mind. Instead I thought it be best if I rubbed it in her face by not only being the most special girl here, but also being special somewhere else.

My anger must've shown on my face because when Mother came back she asked me what was wrong-well not exactly that sentence-it was more bizarre, but fitting.

"Why the long face? You look like a horse Tami-chan! You should be excited for your big moment to shine honey!" Mother smiled so hard it made me laugh.

"It's just Estuko is getting under my skin, but you've made me feel so much better Mother." I confessed. It made me feel all warm and fuzzy that Mother actually cared about me.

"That's much better all smiles! Now I don't want to bring your mood back down-"Mother paused then continued, "but Cho-chan is not feeling well due to her allergies. Springtime can be a beautiful time where cherry blossoms bloom and people wear their brightest colors, but it can also be a time where the senses become very sensitive. I hope this doesn't bring you down, but you will be going to your special event alone." She sat down next to me on my bed and rubbed my back.

I was scared to go all alone to a new strange place to become something I didn't even know what it was, but I had to be strong and pull this off for Cho-chan, my best friend, Mother and myself.

"Mother I will be happy to put all the weight of the brothel's good name on my shoulders tonight and I promise I will not let you down." I got up and bowed to Mother.

"Great! That's what I like to hear. Now come on so I can get you ready." She grabbed my arm and led me to the bathroom.

We had our own, literally, a room with many bathtubs and sinks in it. It was at the end of our rooms about ten feet away and was parallel to Mother's room.

I first took a bath, put on some of Mother's fancy jasmine perfume and lotion then put on my kimono's undercoat and sat on a bench. It was different however because Mother said Oiran wore a different kind of undercoat than geisha or traditional kimono wearers.

Then I asked the million dollar, the one that I couldn't get off my mine question, "What's an oiran? Is it anything like a geisha, Mother?"

"Not quite." She said putting a foundation on my face and shoulders, "Oiran are high class prostitutes and there are not many of them left because the geisha have become more popular. And geisha are not supposed to have sex with their clients it's not a part of their job; oiran however that's what they do, but they also sing and dance and they have more elaborate clothing than the geisha. Although I have had some very spectacular kimonos when I was a geisha, but geisha are supposed to be more subtle unlike maiko who were supposed to be very flamboyant. I was sort of a rule breaker." Mother laughed at her last statement, but I was curious to hear more about this rule breaking habit she had.

"So you're saying it's ok to break rules?" I asked fully expecting to be scolded or even hit for such an outrageously bold question.

"No you should never break rules, Tami-chan, but you're fourteen going on fifteen now ,almost a teenager and rebelliousness is to be expected, but I've been there and done that so don't try me." Mother gave me this look that said "You better not dare try me" and it sent shivers through my body.

"Mother what rules did you break at your okiya? Were they big rules or small rules?" I felt like Mother was beginning to feel uncomfortable because she started brushing this white make up on my face a little too hard.

"All of them Tami-chan, but listen you are to do as I say not as I have done! Let's talk about something else Tami-chan. I was thinking if all goes well tonight this can be your thing to dress and perform as an oiran to kind of bring the oiran back. And if you can get that down you might be training one of the younger girls." Mother got one of the maids to bring a mirror so I could see what she's done so far.

Once everything she said sunk in my stomach dropped and I started to feel sick then wonder who of the younger ones I'd be training. Cho-chan had told me she saw some woman come to talk to Mother about the twins and she said they had argued over them, but she never was able to get all of the details of what they were discussing. I dreaded the thought of having to train Estuko and just being alone with her made me upset even if she didn't say a word. Sometimes though she would give me evil looks or if one of the other girls would come into the room she would say something rude about me to them and of course loud enough so I could hear it.

Then as the terror of having to train that devil was starting to sink into my mind Estuko walked into the bathroom with a smirk on her face.

"You shocked to see me? You should probably pick up your jaw or keep your face like that I'm sure the men would love it." She took a bite of an apple she was holding and sat down next to me on the bench.

I tried to look normal, but I could still feel the shock on my face.

"Unbelievable." I muttered.

"Oh believe it, Tami-chan! I get to learn from the greatest oiran that ever lived." She mocked me.

"Hey how about you make this enjoyable for both of us and shut up." I was starting to feel my body tense up with anger.

"Sure I'll shut up and let you do all the talking. Maybe you'll win me over like all the men in this town." She rolled her eyes and I wanted to just choke her.

"You guys are always fighting which is why I gave you the responsibility and challenge of being a "big sister" or mentor to Estuko-chan. I mean you already her big sister, but when you're training her it's more like you're her guide to follow." Mother smiled at us and handed me a small mirror. "What do you think so far?"

I was surprised at how good I looked and we weren't done. Mother must have some magical make up skills. I had never had white on my face before and it made me feel like a ghost. I was speechless.

"Look she's as silent as a ghost, but she does certainly look better." Estuko faked a smile.

"Well it isn't far from my normal completion, but otherwise I think I look great. Thanks Mom!" I gave her the mirror back.

She laughed and said, "I'm glad you like it sweetie. I'm almost down with your make-up then I'll do your hair."

When Mother went to go get more make up Estuko unleashed her true feelings of me.

"I hate you a lot, Tami-chan." She hissed.

"Wow like I didn't know that, but why? Am I not evil enough for you?" I said angrily. I was so sick of her tormenting me that I just needed to know the real reason behind it.

"No you're just so perfect, Tami-chan. Mommy just loves you so much everything she says is Tami-chan did this and Tami-chan did that. I get so sick of it and even the men love you. I wish Mommy loved me as much as she did you." She looked like she was going to cry.

Then I understood why she hated me - she was jealous of me. I sort felt bad for her, but then I realized she was going to sabotage me somehow. I didn't know how though.

"Little Estuko listen to me," I said softly, "I didn't ask for this life or to be this popular, but if you want to be as popular as I am you're going to have to listen to me. We may never get along, but I at least want to not desire to hurt you every time I see you so we must try to be descent to one another." I was shocked I was actually being kind to the girl who had tormented me since I had come to our brothel.

"If you really meant what you just said then it's going to take a lot and I mean A LOT to get me to like you so you have a hard road ahead of you superstar!" Estuko took another bite of her apple.

"Trust me I know." I banged the back of my head against the wall and just dreaded the fact that Mother have given the she-devil to me to tame.

Mother came back and seemed extra delighted. She said she heard what I had said and hoped I would be a wonderful big sister to Estuko.

"But I know you will be!" She added as she started to put red make-up around my eyes.

I just sat there as Estuko stared me down as I got my make-up down then she said as if very delighted, "You'll be even more dramatic as usual."

"If only I could express how grateful I am to have your compliments… I'd sacrifice myself to the Gods." I gave her a big grin as her smile disappeared.

"If only." She said quickly putting back on her menacing smile.

"Enough girls!" Mother's voice command, "You were just getting along just fine! You don't want to disappoint your mother do you?" She looked into my eyes then Estuko's making us feel both feel regretful.

"No." We said somberly at the same time.

"Good!" A big smile returned to Mother's lips.

Estuko bite out of her apple hard again and winked at me. I was truly scared out of my mind.

"Give me some, please." I actually didn't want any I just wanted to make her uncomfortable.

"Here-maybe I'll absorb some greatness from your DNA." She handed me then apple then I took a big bite and handed it back to her. She looked upset about it which made me really happy.

"Oh, silly me I have forgotten the lipstick! I'll run and get it. You both behave!" Mother quickly ran back to her room and we were alone again.

Estuko tried to run her fingers through my hair, but got catch in a knot and took them out and tried again. She stopped after the second time. She didn't say a word just glared at me and ate her apple.

"If you have something to say, you should say it." I could feel the icy tense between us growing by the second.

She looked at me and shook her head, "I have nothing to say to you. I just want to watch you." She sounded rather bland than her usually sting which I knew meant she was getting tired.


End file.
